ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MilkyThief/4th of July Quest Mini-Guide (iRO)
Originally posted in the WarpPortal Forums 2014 July 2 Bear with me as a write another guide for our wonderful seasonal quests. Here we go. 2014 4th of July Quest (Non-Repeatable) PLEASE DO NOT BUY ANY OVERPRICED QUEST ITEMS FROM PRICE GOUGERS. IT HELPS NO ONE. NOTE: YOU DO NOT HAVE TO DO THESE PARTS IN THE SAME ORDER I DID. TO GET THE REWARD YOU MUST DO ALL PARTS. Item List * 300 Firecrackers * 5 Grapes * 20 Bread * 1-100x Skel-Bones * 10 Logs * 1 Alcohol * 10 Candy Ralis Confirmed Bug Fixes: I guess I'll reveal a few things from the scripting to squash "bug" rumors. #You do not need to click on the checkpoints. Walking by them in the correct order and returning to Kipp should be sufficient. #The checkpoints have a "range" of which they will detect you. I'm not going to say how big it is, but try to walk as close to them as possible to make sure you're not too far away. #Fido has a low chance of accepting the Skel-bone. Once again not gonna give an exact number, but it is actually somewhat low, so some people are going to end up using 30+ bones and not having it work. It's not broken, you just have crap luck. ^_^ Source: WarpPortal Forums Start~! Start in Comodo. There is a family vacationing in Comodo this year, but things have gone bad for them and they all need your help to fix their vacation. Part 1 Start by talking to Mr. Brando Mr Brando Forgot to buy the fireworks this year, he asks us to buy him some. 300 to be exact. (250 first then 50 after) 500z for 5 Fireworks. (30,000z total) You can buy fireworks from the Party Supply Shop in Hugel. (VIPs can warp there from Eden) After buying 300 Firecrackers, turn them into Mr. Brando for a reward. He rewards us with 1 Yggdrasil Seed. Part 2 Next up is Auntie Elmirah. She is afraid that Megalodons will destroy her barbecue, so she asks that you hunt 30 Megalodons. You can find the Megalodon fish one map east of Comodo, in Beach Dungeon 03 Note: While killing the Megalodons, loot the Skel Bones they drop you will need them later. After killing 30 of them, Auntie will rewards us with 1 Yggdrasil Seed. Part 3 This time we are talking to Kipp. He challenges us to a foot race. The race consists of running around the volcano in Comodo and hitting 3 checkpoints. Checkpoints are in the following spots and the following order. 'Notes' *Even though it is Check Point 3, as of 7/2 the text is wrong. *If you race by the checkpoints too fast, Kipp will accuse you of cheating and you will have to start again. *Only one person can be near the stone at a time, so only one person can get the checkpoint if there are more then one person by it. *Currently, people are griefing this part of the quest by leaving a chat open by the checkpoint. If you cannot get the checkpoint to register, look for the person holding up the line and send a ticket in with screenshots/Replays. **Please send tickets here: WarpPortal Support After passing the three checkpoints in the given time, you return to Kipp and he will reward you with 1 Yggdrasil Seed. Part 4 Up next is Grandma Vira. She in her old age forgot the supplies to make the food. She asks us to fetch her 5 Grapes (Can be bought from Players vending in Prontera, or dropped from a variety of monsters. 20 Bread (Bread can be bought in Prontera by the NPC that sells cooking consumables. Prontera 156,212 After giving Grandma Vira her ingredients, she rewards us with 1 Yggdrasil Seed. NOTE: BROKEN QUEST MECHANIC 7/2 Part 5 Next up is Grandpa Winston. Sadly, dear old grandpa has lost his teeth at the casino while gambling. He asks us to go get them for him. Make your way to the Comodo Casino and head up to the 2nd floor. In the south eastern corner of the room, there is a poker table. Look under them to find Grandpas missing teeth. Upon returning grandpas teeth he rewards us with Yggdrasil Seed. Part 6 Next up on the family list is Fido the family pooch. Fido is getting irritated, so we better get him some Image=932.png] Skel bones to chew on. *'Note:' Skel-Bones can be bought from venders in Prontera or dropped from a variety of monsters. *'Note:' The amount of Skel Bones needed varies person to person, for me it was 16 bones. After giving Fido enough bones to satisfy his hunger, he rewards us with 1 Yggdrasil Seed. Part 7 Now it is time for Brando Jr. to need some help. As a child, there is nothing more Brando Jr. Loves in this world than Image:529.png] Candy. He asks us to bring him 10 pc. You can buy candy from vendors in Prontera, or a variety of monsters drop it. I personally used Kafra Voting Staff to teleport to Toy Factory and farmed my candy. After giving Brando Jr. 10 pc of candy, he rewards us with 1 Yggdrasil Seed. Part 8 Well now it is time to deal with Uncle Fitzgerald. You know that one drunk uncle that no one likes, but all tolerates because he is family? Yeah good times. Well Uncle Fitz here is sober. We need to change this. Get him some Alcohol ASAP. Buy it from vendors, or get one from a monster. After he is drunk again, he rewards us with 1 Yggdrasil Seed. PART 9 Now we need to help sweet old Ms. Brando out. She needs logs from some nearby Woodland Shooters. 10 total. If we travel Umbala via Kafra (3000z),then one map south you can find Stone Shooters which drop them. You can also get the Logs from vendors too. Give the logs to Mrs. Brando, and she rewards us with 1 Yggdrasil Seed. Part 10 Last, but certainly not least is (cousin) Cherice. Cherice is after a rare book, The Poetic Edda. Head out to Juno/Yuno after getting the quest. Once in Juno head to the Library. Upon Entering talk to the librarian. Tell him what you are looking for then head up one map then immediately left. *'Note:' Not needed to complete the quest, but still adds novelty. In this room the book is on top of a shelf. Head back to Cherice. I think by now you will know what are reward is.... (1 Yggdrasil Seed) REWARDS *10 Yggdrasil Seeds, one from each part. *1 Community Created Headgears Box *EXP: *VIP: 1,500,000 Base & Job *NON VIP: ? Once you have done all 10 parts, talk to Ms. Brando again. She will reward you with a Community Created Headgears Box. MilkyThief_July4thQuestGuide22.png MilkyThief_July4thQuestGuide23.png MilkyThief_July4thQuestGuide24.png MilkyThief_July4thQuestGuide25.png Class Specific Hats: 'Super Novice:' 'Arc Bishop' 'Sura' 'Shadow Chaser' 'Guillotine Cross' 'Warlock' 'Sorcerer' 'Maestro' 'Wanderer' 'Ranger' 'Mechanic' 'Geneticist' 'Rune Knight' 'Royal Guard' Special Thanks All people who submitted class photos, thank you for I am lazy. Goryduck - Thanks for the starter. I appreciate it. Go +1 his post. 4th July Quest Up near North exit in Comodo talk to Mr. Brando Silver - For proofreading my illiterate ass. You! For reading. Go +1 the thread :P 4th of July Quest Mini-Guide (iRO)